


Birthday Present

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, They do the biggest sex since the big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has something special for Koujaku's birthday.<br/>(KouAo Week "Birthday" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

It was the 19th of August, Koujaku's birthday. Aoba had decided, a few days in advance, on exactly what he would get Koujaku. So there he stood, late in the afternoon, in front of the bathroom mirror of their shared apartment. Koujaku was to return home from work fairly soon. Aoba had gone out earlier that day, after work, and had bought a cake, and a few other things to bring home for the small celebration for Koujaku. 

 

He finally left the bathroom, dressed in one of Koujaku's shirts that was entirely too large for him, one of the sleeves was falling down his arm, leaving his shoulder exposed, it stayed like that, falling back into the same place no matter how many times he pushed it back up. He glanced at the clock, Koujaku was to arrive any moment now, so he placed himself on the futon in the two of them shared, his feet just inches off of the ground. When he was positioned and comfortable, he heard the sound of the door opening. It wasn't long until he saw his boyfriend, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, with a shocked expression smeared across his face. 

 

"A- Aoba, what is this." He stuttered, walking through the doorway, and into the bedroom, just feet away from the futon that Aoba sat upon. 

 

Aoba took a minute to gather his courage before he finally spoke, sitting up properly as he did so, his eyes meeting Koujaku's. 

 

"It's your birthday present." He said, biting his lip. He pulled the bottom of the shirt he wore down farther, shifting awkwardly as Koujaku strode forward, a predatory look in his eyes. He stood for a moment, staring down at Aoba before he leaned down, feverishly pressing his lips to Aoba's, a hot, sweet symphony running through the both of their bodies as their kiss deepened. The motions gradually became more heated, Koujaku licking the seam of Aoba's lips as a request for entrance, which Aoba gladly accepted. Their tongues collided, and intertwined, the two of them not separating until Koujaku had gently guided Aoba onto his back, so that he was hovering the smaller man. 

 

Koujaku had moved down, trailing kisses down his jaw, to his neck, finally finishing off at Aoba's collarbone, where he left several small, purple marks. He pulled back, moving down the bed until he reached the bottom of the large shirt Aoba wore. He ducked his head down, lifting the shirt up in order for him to snake his hands up and tug the blue undergarments that he wore before Koujaku traced his tongue up Aoba's length, slowly pushing it into his mouth. He paused, moving the shirt so it draped over his head, then continued, sucking and licking along Aoba's length, causing sweet crescendos to spill from Aoba's lips. 

 

"A- Ah Kou- jaku" Aoba had gasped out, in between the sweet, sweet noises that came from him. His back was arching, and his head was pushing back into the futon instinctively. 

 

It was almost too soon, for Aoba that Koujaku pulled away, with a soft noise, that would have gone unnoticed if his senses had not been heightened because of the actions of Koujaku. He was paying attention to everything that Koujaku was doing, yet was almost lost in the sweet numbness that swept over him. 

 

It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of a cap being opened that he pushed his elbow underneath him to push the upper half of his body up so he could watch Koujaku. He had known exactly what Koujaku was planning on doing, yet watching Koujaku perform these actions intrigued him, and for lack of better explanation, turned him on to no end, though he would never admit it out loud. 

 

When he felt chilled fingers at his entrance, he gasped, gripping the sheets, his grip eventually loosening once he managed to properly relax. He watched as Koujaku slowly inserted a single finger into him, a second joining the first not long after, the fingers moved inside him, stretching out his entrance. 

 

Almost as soon as they had entered, Koujaku's fingers were removed. Aoba let himself collapse back, flat against the futon, and it wasn't long before he felt Koujaku's length at his entrance. Aoba could hear Koujaku's rough panting from above him as he slowly pushed in. 

 

Aoba's breath hitched and he reached down gripping the blankets below him. Soft pants and moans left his mouth in a symphony that was music to Koujaku's ears. Everything moved in a blur, to Aoba, and before he could grasp how much time had passed, Koujaku was pounding into him, his hand on his length, and their mouths, more mouthing at each other's lips, the both of them hardly able to land a proper kiss.. It wasn't long until he was spent, and he was coming, his mouth suddenly pushed against Koujaku's, one arm tightly gripping Koujaku's hand, the other wrapped around Koujaku's neck, holding Koujaku as close as he could possibly get to him. 

 

The two of them, once calmed down, lay on the futon, their bodies were sore. The two skipped out on eating until Koujaku left for the restroom, coming back with a piece of the cake Aoba had bought earlier that day. The two of them ate slowly, feeding each other every opportunity that would arise. Once the piece had been finished, they put the empty plate to the side, and huddled up together under the blankets in silence, taking in each other's warmth. 

 

"I hoped you enjoyed your birthday present." Aoba mumbled, finally, nuzzling Koujaku, his voice interrupting the silence that had been there for what seemed like an eternity. 

 

 

"I did, thank you, Aoba." Koujaku replied, tightening his arms around the smaller man. 

 

 

The two of them fall asleep, not bothering to do anything else but hold each other, the both of them were thoroughly exhausted, and wouldn't even bother to clean themselves up until they absolutely had to, but that could wait until the two of them woke up 

 

For Koujaku, there were many more birthdays to come, but this birthday definitely took the terrific gold medal for the best birthday ever.


End file.
